<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>simple life by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876968">simple life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>simple life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;痛觉残留&gt;</p><p>原本只是觉得困了便靠在恋人的肩头小憩，没想到却沉浸入眠觉的深渊 ，连身体都失去了意识。<br/>
隐隐约约听见了恋人柔声呼唤，非常想回应他，然而无论如何无法张开嗓子。<br/>
提耶利亚有些讨厌不知何时会降临的倦意。<br/>
但是他的恋人非常温柔的替自己摘下眼镜，脱下外衣披在他身上，似乎还在额头上轻啄了一下，当然提耶利亚想要的不止是这样简单而已。<br/>
过去在军队里是极为冷漠的人，可以毫不加入情感的思考作出决定，一旦成为恋人后，洛克昂倒是觉得提耶利亚比想象中柔和。</p><p>已经来到这个孤岛很久，与世人间隔的生活很快令人忘却了时间，洛克昂记得入籍后牵着手来的那一天，天空透着落雨后的静美，就这样抱着淡淡的略带哀愁的心情，带着心爱的人来到了远方的小岛。</p><p>【从来都不敢想过会有这么一天。】</p><p>在提耶利亚紫色的眼睛里，洛克昂读到这样的信息，他看上去很幸福却又很哀伤，他并不知道这份伤感从何而来。</p><p>每天会睡到自然醒，然后去散步，原本很担心那两人相处久了会寂寞，事实却截然相反，毫无禁忌的聊天，提耶利亚渐渐放下自己的担心。来到小岛的第二年，洛克昂养了一只小猎犬，才刚出生不久，抱在怀中十分可爱，有时洛克昂会拜托岛边的猎户寄养，因为想和提耶利亚在森林里散步，生怕小猎犬会走散。</p><p>厌倦的话就相互拥抱迎接死亡，提耶利亚想道。</p><p>缓缓抱起提耶利亚，光是看着他安静的睡颜，洛克昂不自觉的会弯起嘴角，珍惜的守护着，全都没有白费。<br/>
希望有一天，让全世界都预见他们的誓言。</p><p>走回小屋是落夕时分，把还在眠觉中的提耶利亚放在软软的沙发上，半跪在他身边，握起的双手折合成祈愿的形状，像一个骑士般亲吻提耶利亚的指尖。<br/>
“你…醒了？”<br/>
“洛克昂，你……”<br/>
苏醒后的身体中残留着一份痛觉。<br/>
“我又睡着了吗？”迷迷糊糊的问道，意识并未一齐苏醒。<br/>
洛克昂和提耶利亚的脸忽然靠的好近，不介意恋人的恶作剧，提耶利亚释怀的微笑，“犯规哦，欺负在眠觉中的恋人。”<br/>
“那就用吻吻醒你吧。”洛克昂一下子把提耶利亚压在身下。<br/>
淡淡的婴儿香，混杂着昨天沐浴时用的香波，提耶利亚伸出手，触碰到了洛克昂的脸庞。</p><p>要开始了吗。</p><p>起先洛克昂吻了提耶利亚的脸，额头，睫毛，鼻尖，双唇，顺着颈部的曲线吻下去连耳根也不放过，在耳边轻声嘶磨着足以羞死人的情话，却没有一句比得上我爱你更深请更虔诚。<br/>
“啊~~洛克昂，不…要…”连前戏也称不上但显然提耶利亚那敏感的身体已经被洛克昂挑逗得无法抑制住舒服的感觉。<br/>
那可能是会掏空心灵的爱，但明知如此却仍是迫切的渴求着，即使哀叹无奈也一同接受了这命运，只要牢牢与心爱的人绑在一起就好。<br/>
洛克昂不急着滑下身子，反复的亲吻，抬起提耶利亚的下颚，没有阻碍的叩开了紧闭的牙床，坏心的舌头肆意的进攻着，光是如此，提耶利亚忍不住喉间发出了美妙的呻吟，甜美的教人迫不及待的品尝。<br/>
是不是交缠而发出的淫靡水声在空气中多少显得有些下流，不过恋人们似乎不介意，专心的接吻，仿佛在为下一步而期待。只是一心一意，舌头好像到了口腔的每一处黏膜，用最诚实的方法表达爱意。<br/>
洛克昂忽然支撑起了身体，面对恋人突兀的停止，提耶利亚显得有些不知所措，连双眼也变得迷离起来。洛克昂为他拭去额上的汗水，温柔的心又让提耶利亚沉静了下来。<br/>
抱起恋人让他靠在自己的肩上，从此不会感到任何孤独。<br/>
洛克昂在提耶利亚耳边轻轻问道，“去楼上的卧室吧。”<br/>
去楼上也完全是为了提耶利亚着想，让洛克昂忍耐住欲望可比杀了他还要痛苦，但是沙发显得小了，而且放置了很久，软度也不尽人意，要是第二天提耶利亚不舒服洛克昂可是会更难过。<br/>
“不…就在这里。”<br/>
“我想在这里。”<br/>
没有比这再诚心的言语了，提耶利亚勾住了洛克昂的头颈，迷幻的眼神中大胆的告诉洛克昂没关系。所以洛克昂更忍不住那快满溢的爱意，虽然让提耶利亚躺在旧旧的沙发上实在是委屈了他，曾经的他对提耶利亚做过更过分的事情，但是当提耶利亚乖乖的穿着那件紫色晚装*时，洛克昂真的好高兴，于是下定决心这一生都要温柔以待。<br/>
缓缓的脱去彼此的衣服，丢开赘余。解开提耶利亚的衬衫扣子，那动作毫不粗鲁，仿佛是非常珍惜的守护着。大大撩开的下摆，洛克昂的手悄悄抚过，在胸口摩挲着，提耶利亚的呼吸又加重了一层，另一只手与恋人紧握，无法抑制的想要更多更多。<br/>
略带侵占性吻过平脊的胸膛，上一次的吻痕似乎隐隐的存在着，洛克昂坏坏的加重那里的印记。<br/>
“啊，洛克昂…那里……”填补进心中的满足与快意一点一点跌进深渊，涌入了心脏，但那还只是狂风暴雨的前兆。只是这个地步，永远无法埋葬心中的缺口，那份残留的痛觉，必须借由一场激烈的性爱与恋人的双手亲自将自己吞噬干净。</p><p>“快点，洛克昂……”扣住恋人的手指，渴望再直白不过。<br/>
“心急的家伙。”洛克昂带着磁性的声音，像束缚的枷锁，被困住了一生也无法逃开。<br/>
就把你给我吧，无论是这副身体还是糜烂的心，通通被接受。提耶利亚闭上眼睛，离甘美失堕的地狱只有一步。<br/>
“提耶利亚。”<br/>
轻轻呼唤恋人的名字，打开他的膝盖。<br/>
纤长的手指伸进了后穴，即是先前做过了那么次，但马上会闭合的很紧。<br/>
慢慢的使那个地方柔软下来，直到充血的状态，快被忍耐折磨的提耶利亚难耐的晃动腰间连泪水都要流下来，洛克昂细心地吻去了晶莹。<br/>
没有润滑的手指来回抽插，更像是甜美的诱惑，洛克昂不断给予诱饵却又使他感到焦虑，情欲慢慢高涨到顶点而手指却依然寻找着未名的终点。<br/>
提耶利亚颤抖着高音，嘴上明明说着住手真正的心底是怎样的渴求，洛克昂没有停下手的动作。<br/>
在搅动的一瞬间，提耶利亚晃动腰肢最激烈的那个瞬间，吻住他那流泻出诱人吟哦的唇，那满满的欲望同时进入了提耶利亚的体内。<br/>
“啊……”<br/>
鼓动着耳膜的慌乱的气息，一层一层晕染开，沾在肌肤上。<br/>
在与提耶利亚结合的一刹，洛克昂好像也失去意识似的。<br/>
早已失去控制的抽动，如同融化般的错觉，在真实与梦境间游走。</p><p>多希望这是梦境，因为永不结束。</p><p>END<br/>
2009-06-15</p><p>*见candle light </p><p>FT: 分明是冬贵x贵久啊啊啊(笑</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>